Spike's Misfortune
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Spike receives texts from someone unknown. Then on a call he gets kidnapped. Who kidnapped him and why Spike? Can Team One find the beloved explosives expert before hes forced to do something he doesn't want to? (best i got for a summary lol and if ya'll have a better title please send me an idea or let me know if you like it)
1. Chapter 1 First contact

**Hello. This is my first ever Flashpoint fanfic. Please give any suggestions you can think of. Hope ya'll like it. I am also handwriting this as I type so bear with me on the wait time. Timeline: set after Lou is gone but before Leah joins. **

Spike Scarlatti walked into SRU headquarters whistling. He felt today would be a good day. Spike had woken up feeling well rested. As he rounded the corner of the locker room, his phone buzzed.

_**Soon. We shall have your skills being put to work. **_The text said. Spike felt his stomach drop. He looked around and saw none of his team.

_**Who are you? **_Spike texted back.

_** We watch your every move. **_Came the reply. _**Spike. **_Spike swallowed hard. He quickly suited up and jogged to the briefing room with a laptop. He set it up and began tracing the text. That was how Sergeant Greg Parker found him.

"Spike?" Greg questioned.

" Come on. I have to find it." Spike said to himself. _Buzz! Buzz! _He looked at his phone at the text: _**Good luck, Spike. **_Spike typed back: _**I'll find you. **_He went back to his task as Greg came up behind him. Spike's phone buzzed again. _**Try again, Scarlatti.**_ Spike was about to reply when his laptop started looking like it was crashing. "No. No!" Spike started typing and it stopped. Then, it started again.

"Spike!" Greg said.

"Threatening texts, Boss. Nothing major yet." Spike said as the rest of the team joined them. Spike kept typing. "Ah-ha!"

"Boss?" Sam Braddock questioned.

"No! Alright. I'll pay." Spike said. He was locked in an intense backa dn forth gameto keep the laptop from crashing by the unknown source.

"Spike recieved threatening texts." Greg replied. He tossed Ed Lane, the team lead, Spike's phone as they all moved to watch Spike try to gain control of the laptop. Ed held the phone and Jules Callaghn, Sam, and Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth all looked.

"Team One, hot call." Dispatcher Winnie said. "Possible shooting at 134 Winnepege Drive. Neighbors heard something like gunfire."

"Alright team! Let's go." Greg said. Spike slammed his fists on the table as the laptop flashed a message: _**Nice try, Scarlatti. **_Before going blank.

"Damnit!" Spike said as he ran a hand over his face. "Let's go. I lost this round." The team ran to get their gear and put it in the SUVs. As they responded to the call, the team talked out a plan. When the team got to the address, there was silence. They split upas discussed. Sam and Spike covered one side. Sam peeked through a window.

"Boss?" Sam said over the headsets.

"What do you see, Sam?" Greg asked.

"Nothing. There's no furniture, no signs of anyone even living here." Stated Sam. Spike pulled out his PDA and looked at something.

"Boss, address shows no one living here. It's listed for sale." Spike said. Same tried the door they were at. It turned easily. Spike and Sam looked at each other.

"Boss, door is unlocked." Sam said.

"Same here." Ed said. "Enter on three. One...two...Three!" All four entered and they did the routine sweep shouting "Police! SRU!" Their searched showed no one there.

"Hey, guys. Come take a look." Sam said. The other three joined Sam and saw him holding a piece of paper in his gloved hand. Written on it in big letters were the words _**SEE YOU SOON, SPIKE SCARLATTI. **_


	2. Chapter 2-Games begin

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. I also have the third chapter which i will also post. Having difficulties trying to think of how to write chapter 4. But here you go. Enjoy!**

"I'm telling you. I don't know who they are!" Spike exclaimed. He sat at the table in the briefing room at SRU headquarters.

"Did the texts start just today?" Sam asked. Spike nodded and just stared at his phone. It suddenly vibrated in his hand. _**Michelangelo **_was all the text said. Spike looked up at the team. "What's it say?"

"Michelangelo." Spike said. The phone in his hand suddenly rang. Spike's eyes went wide as he looked at who was calling. _UNKOWN CALLER _his phone read. Spike put it on speaker. "Hello?" he said, shakily.

_"Hello, Michelangelo Scarlatti." _said a gruff man's voice. _" I know I'm on speaker. Hello, Team One." _Spike locked eyes with Sam. Sam nodded and gave him small smile.

"What exactly do you want?" Sam asked. The man just laughed bfore sopping abruptly.

_"Shut up, Braddock!" _the man ordered. Sam glared at the phone. _"I aquire Mr.-sorry. __**Constable**__ Scarlatti's skills. So I will be...'borrowing' Constable Scarlatti from team one for a bit."_

"Like hell!" Ed yelled. The rest of the team looked at Spike and nodded. Spike took a calming breath and nodded back.

_ "Ah, Constable Lane. Ever the hot headed man." _said the man. Spike got up and looked around the room trying to find cameras. There had to be a way the man knew who was talking. _"Sit back down, Michelangelo." _Spike whirled around but sat down as told. _"Constables Wordsworth, Parker, and Callaghn are quiet. Where is your mind going, Constable Scarlatti? Hmm?" _

"What exactly do you need me for?" Spike asked. "I'll just refuse to help you. No matter how you try to get me to help."

_"Ah. But I have my ways in helping to motivate you." _the man stated, a smile obvious in his voice. _"See you soon, Scarlatti. __**Very**__ soon." _The call ended. The room was very quiet as the team thought about how the call went. Suddenly, Spike grabbed his phone and threw it at the wall, causing Ed and Sam to duck to avoid being hit, with a rageful yell. Everyone looked at Spike with looks of surprise. He rarely lost his temper. The silece was broken by Winnie.

"Team One. Hot call. Hostage situation at Capitol Bank. Disgruntled ex-employee took multiple hostages." Winnie said. The team ran for the SUVs. As they headed out, Greg assigned positions.

"Sam, Jules. You're Sierras. Sam, you're Sierra One. Jules, Sierra Two. Spike, I need you in the command truck to get us eyes and ears. Get us some background on this guy as well. Ed and Wordy, you're with me." Greg said. A chorus of 'yes, boss' was heard. When they arrived, they all got into positions. Spike got right to work and got the cameras up, informing Greg. Sam and Jules informed they were in position as well.

"We're looking at a male subject, ten hostages. Sending video to PDAs." Spike said. "Also running facial recognition on subject." He tapped a few keys and his results on the facial recognition came up. "Subject's name is James Scott. Recently fired for insubordination. But, he has a new job two months after he got fired. Why come back and do this when he has another job?" Spike got an uneasy feeling and stood up. He looked out the side door of the command truck but saw nothing. Spike checked the security cameras in the bank before he looked out the back of the command truck. Again, nothing was there. Spike sat back down at the screens, forgetting to relock the back door, and couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

"Spike, everything ok in there buddy?" Ed asked. Spike checked the situation on the screens.

"Yeah... Just an uneasy feeling. But, there's nothing to back it up." Spike said. He heard the side door open and before he could turn around as he said, or tried to say 'Boss', he heard the click of a gun and felt the barrel against his head.


	3. ch 3-The Kidnapping of Spike Scarlatti

Spike froze in his seat. _No. Not now. I'm needed here!_ Spike thought to himself as he heard Ed call his name. His headset was taken and he heard it get stomped on.

"Stand up, Scarlatti." said a man. Spike did just that and sent the chair backwards into the man, making him fall to the floor of the van. He didn't wait for the man to get up. Spike ran to the back door and seeing it was unlocked, opened it and jumped out. As he reached the ground, a hand reached out to grab his arm. Spike spun around and sent a punch to a masked man. The man fell and Spike saw more men come around the command truck. He turned towards Greg, Ed, and Wordy and ran towards them.

"BOSS!" Spike called out. The three turned and saw Spike running towards them with masked men not far behind him. Spike saw Ed raise his gun as he ran around a patrol car. Before Ed could fire a shot at the man who was about to shoot Spike, the man fell to the ground. In the comm set, Sam was heard as he said "target down. Jules, you got the solution on the subject in the bank?"

"I have the soulution." Jules said. Spike didn't know what was being said since he had no headset. Greg informed Jules to standby as he got behind a vehicle with Wordy to try and talk the subject down while Ed and Sam helped out Spike. There was the screeching of tires and Spike looked to see three black vans coming around the corner. He picked up speed and heard the sound of a sniper rifle and smiled, knowing Sam or Jules was shooting the men tat were trying to shoot him. He watched as Ed moved to a better advantage to shoot the men that were following him. The vans Spike saw came to a screeching stop somewhere behind him. Spike had another fifteen feet before he was with Ed and safe. One of the men behind Spike held up a hand and the men all came to a halt as Spike kept running. He stopped behind a patrol car to catch his breath as he looked at the men.

"Spike! Keep running. Me and Sam have you covered if they try to shoot you!" Ed called out to Spike. Spike nodded and took his handgun out, wishing he had his MP5 but he didn't have time to grab it so his handgun would have to do. As the masked men all looked over at Spike and Ed, Spike pointed his gun at them. More men came out of the vans and Spike groaned. There was easily 30-40 men now. _Why do send so many men after one guy? _Spike thought as he saw them all break off and go different directions. _Damnit! I hope Ed and Sam can hold them off until i reach Ed. _Spike thought as he took off again. He heard Ed's MP5 and Sam's rifle ring out as he ran. Spike was trying desperately to not get caught. He looked behind him and saw a couple of the masked men were ten feet away. When he truned back around and rounded another patrol car, he saw a masked man five feet away with a gun pointed at him. But, no sooner did spike come to a stop that the man fell to the gound, dead from a sniper shot. Spike's relief was short lived as he turned around and was tackled. Spike engaged into hand to hand comabt with the two men. One of the men pulled a gun and was about to fire as Spike was held down but Ed shot the man. The man fell to the ground, dead before he hit. Spike took advantage and threw a punch at the masked man pinning him and the man slid off Spike, unconsious. Spike got up but as he stood up he recieved a punch to his jaw that knocked him back down. Spike once again went hand to hand as shots were ringing out around him.

Ed saw Spike fighting and desperately wanted to help him but he knew Spike needed him to hold the other men off that were shooting at him. He heard Greg say the bank situation had ended peacefully and that him and Wordy were on their way and Jules said she was in position and helping Sam shoot the threats. Spike Was breathing heavily and a punch to his ribs winded him. The man who punched him in the ribs sent a kick to his stomach. Spike felt his breath leave him completely as he doubled over. The second man sent a kick to the back of Spike's knees before Wordy shot him with less lethal in the chest and knocked the man down, breathless and struggling to get up. Wordy shot the first man as Spike hit his hands and knees from the kick to his knees. Spike looked at Wordy and nodded his thanks as he crawled over where his gun dropped. Five more men rounded the patrol car and Spike rolled over onto his back and aimed his gun at them. He shot one before one of the other four kicked his gun away. It went flying towards Wordy as asaid man sent a nonlethal shot to the man who kicked gun Spike's gun away. The man fell unconsious as his head hit the ground. the third one fired a shot at Wordy, making him duck, as the other two pinned Spike down on his stomach. Spike struggled as the two pinned his arms behind his back and cuffed hem behind his back. Wordy had switched to lethal as Ed shot the man that shot at Wordy.

"Guys!" Spike yelled just before one of the men tying him up gagged him. Ed, Greg, and Wordy watched helplessly as Spike's feet were bound. They fired back at the other men and Wordy shot the other two men. But, the relief for Spike was short lived as five more men rounded the patrol car and two of them grabbed the bound, gagged, and struggling Spike. The two men dragged him off to a van that had driven nearby and Spike struggled the whole time as they put him in the van before climbing in. The van reversed fast before flipping around and speeding off. The other men left still engaged the SRU officers as they restreated back to the other vans. They got in and the vans took off with the remaining men. Team One all gathered around and looked at the scene. But, the scene wasn't what was on their mind. The thought on all their minds was: _we lost Spike._ The thought going through Spike's mind in the back of the van was: _Ed, Greg, Wordy, Sam, and Jules will find me. But, what happens now? Who wanted me so bad they'd send an army of men. _

Team One went around and pulled the mask off the men that were shot. As Sam pulled one mask off, he took in the hair. The next one had similar hairstyle. So did the third.

"Boss." Sam said. Greg looked over at him. "These men are all military."

**Chapter 4 is still in the works but I'll be having it up soon as I get it written. Until then, hope you're enjoying it so far**


	4. Chapter 4- The Job

**Had to take a few days to figure out this chapter. Thanks to my fiance and best friend I now know what direction to make this whole story go. With that, here's chapter 4.**

"Sam, are you sure?" Greg asked Sam, as he came over to where he stood. They were all worried about Spike and how he was doing.

"Yeah, Boss. The haircut is that of the military." Sam said. Ed kicked one of the unconcious men gently to see if he would wake. They had cuffed every man they came to before taking the masks off. The man groaned so Ed picked him up and pinned him to the side of the patrol car nearby. The man grunted and blinked his eyes as he came awake.

"Boss, we have one awake." Ed said. He stared angrily at the man he pinned. "Where did your friends take my teammate?" The man looked at the others who had gathered around. He had a scared look on his face as he focused on Sam.

"M-Master Corporal." the man stammered. Ed and the others looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked. Wordy just smirked while the others just continued looking.

"He knows your rank. Do you know him?" Greg asked. Sam looked at the man and studied him.

"No. How did you know my rank?" Sam asked. He didn't want to give away that he was no longer in the military so he could use that to his advantage if necessary.

"Y-you're G-General Braddock's son. Everyone knows about you and your reputation. Especially in the SRU." The man said, as he continued looking only at Sam.

"Shut up, Fox! You're not supposed to be giving anything away." Said a man from on the ground. Wordy took out duct tape and taped his mouth shut.

"So. Your handle is Fox?" Sam asked. The man nodded. "Sly as a Fox?"

"Y-yes, Master Corporal. Sir, I'm sorry. Had I known we were kidnapping from your team- I mean had I known you'd be involved I wouldn't have taken the job. Even if I did need the money." The man said in a rush. Sam's expression changed from one of curiousness to anger. The man cowered under Sam's look.

"What's your name and rank?" Sam angrily asked. The man flinched at the tone.

"S-Sergeant James Wilson, Master Corporal." Stammered the man.

"Regardless of who is involved, Sergeant, kidnapping should never be done. Now, tell us what you know or better yet where he was taken." Sam said.

"I don't know, Sir. All I know is a group of us were gathered and were told that we would be paid well if we could do this task. Also, we were told that if we survived and made it back we'd be paid. The only one who know where we were taking him was the men in the van they took Constable Scarlatti in. I'm sorry, Master Corporal, but I don't know where they took him." Sergeant Wilson said. Sam and the others exchanged a look. This made finding Spike more difficult.

Spike as they travelled tried to determine where he was being taken by followiing the turns and stops but he couldn't really tell as he kept sliding with each turn. The men in the back with him just laugh as he slides. He feels the van slowing down and he's lifted to his knees. Before he could do anything he was blindfolded as the van stopped and then continued on slowly a few more feet. Spike struggled to get free of the cuffs. He felt himself picked up and heard the back doors being opened as the hands withdrew from his arms. Suddenly, he felt a foot on his back as he went flying forward. Unable to catch himself, Spike landed on his stomach and grunted at the hard impact. He heard hat sounded like the other van doors closing. Then, the sound of more doors closing and the screeching of tires. Spike laid on his stomach waiting for the pain to ease. Once it did, he rolled over onto his back, listened and then sat up. But as soon as he did, a foot pushed him back down roughly onto his back again and pressed down on his chest as he grunted.

"Oh, Michelangelo, can't have you trying to get away can we?" said a man. Spike recognized him as the man who called him earlier. Spike felt a hand behind his head and he blinked as he was able to see again. He looked up and saw the man that was behind this whole thing. Had he not been gagged, Spike would have gasped. His eyes widened and he tried to get out from under the foot on his chest. Spike grunted and twisted but it was no use. "Aw little Spikey remembers who I am. I feel special. So, Michelangelo, here's how this is going to go. You're going to do a job for me. If you don't, I'll have to persuade you to do so. How I'll persuade you...well, don't make me have to. I'm going to have one of my men set you up and then I'll tell you what you will be doing. Understood?" Spike only glared at the man. They used to be friends until one day Spike stole Stephan Moore's girl after they broke up two days befofe. Stephan thought his girlfriend left him to be with Spike and has held a grudge since then. Especially when Spike got onto SRU team but he didn't. "Don't test me, Scarlatti. Get him set up. NOW!" Spike was grabbed and dragged to a desk and chair. He was sat in the chair and taped to it. After the men felt he was securely there, they uncuffed his hands. But no sooner were they free, then they were chained up again with enough chain to allow Spike to move his hands and he was untaped from the chair. He felt metal being put around his ankles before his feet were cut free. Stephan chuckled as he approached and Spike's ankles were chained to the floor. "Alrighty. All nice and comfortable there, Michelangelo? No? Good. Now, what i need from you." Stepan untied Spike's gag, pulled it out, and then sent a punch to Spike's jaw. Spike's head snapped to the left. Stephan grabbed Spike's chin and made him look at him. "You're to hack into the SRU's evidence logs. No tricks either, Scarlatti. You're to change the evidence on these cases to show there was no evidence to be found. And then, you're to hack into this one right here and change it to make the officer look guilty. Don't push me or you may not like what i do."

"My team will find me before you can get away with this. IF I even do it." Spike said through clenched teeth. Stephan smiled and it was such a cold smile that Spike had a bit of fear, just before he was punched in the stomach.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR I WON'T HESITATE TO DO SOMETHING MORE DRASTIC THAN HITTING YOU! Do-you-get-me-SCARLATTI!" The last part was enounciated with punches to Spike's stomach and face. Spike took slow breaths to ease the pain of the punches. "Now...GET TO IT!" With that, Stephan turned around and left. Spike straightend up with a soft groan and booted on the computer. _Come on, guys. Come find me. _Spike thought as he set to work after the computer booted up.


	5. Chapter 5- Damn it, Sam

**Sorry for the long wait. Was trying to figure out how to write this one.**

Spike started to hack into the SRU evidence log. He casually looked around as he waited for the computer to boot up. He saw no one around him and there were no cameras. He took advantage of that, determined a location, and managed to send a message to one of his teammates. Hoping they got it, Spike erased evidence of him doing it. Then, he started to hack into SRU database.

Sam felt his phone vibrate as he and Ed drove. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the message. Farmhouse. Remington Rd and Benning Dr. Spike. Sam slammed on the brakes.

"Braddock! What the hell?!" Ed shouted. Sam just reached for the GPS unit in the vehicle and typed in an address as he handed his phone to Ed. Ed looked at the message. "Boss, we have a location for Spike. Seems Spike has outdone himself again."

"What's the location? And how did we get it?" Greg asked. Ed told him how Sam got a text from Spike with the address and gave it to Greg. "Alright team, we proceed with caution. They're obviously using Spike to hack into something." The team acknowledged him as they drove to the farmhouse. They parked the SUVs when they arrived and got out to plan a course of attack. They could see the farmhouse in the distance and had schematics to look at as well.

"Boss, I can get up on the roof and look through that hole we can see here." Sam said, pointing at the hole in the roof. "I can take a look at what I can find out and relay it and go from there. Give us a better advantage."

"Ok. We'll have Sam do that. Jules, find a Sierra perch and see if you can help Sam with some information. Ed, Wordy. You're with me on entry." Greg said. "We'll wait for Sam's info to come through before we enter. Everyone, be careful." Everyone nodded and got the gear needed. Sam silently made his way up to the farmhouse. He saw there was access to the roof and made sure he had everything he'd need. He made his way up to the roof and to the hole. When Sam was five feet away, he laid down and army crawled over to the hole. He saw Spike and a man had a hand around his throat as the man yelled at him.

"YOU WILL HACK INTO THAT DATABASE OR I WILL KILL YOUR TEAM THAT IS OUTSIDE.

DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?!" yelled the man, slapping Spike on the last three words.

"Boss, we have one man that's holding Spike by the throat and he just slapped him. He knows we're here, Boss." Sam said quietly.

"How many men, Sam?" Ed asked. Sam looked around as the man released Spike's throat."i can see 5 men in this room. Spike excluded." Sam said. He heard a groan under him. He looked down into the room and he made eye contact with Spike. No one else had noticed Sam yet. Of course, that was before the roof gave way under him. He hit the floor and rolled onto his back when the man who had been torturing Spike looked towards him. Sam couldn't say or do anything, the wind had been knocked out of him.

"SAM!" He heard Ed yell. "Sam, status!" Sam could only groan. "Damn it, Sam!"

"Well! Look who just made my job easier. Sam Braddock himself decided to drop in. Literally. Isn't that just great, Scarlatti?" Said the man. He then kicked Sam so he was on his stomach. Sam hissed in pain. He felt the earpiece get taken out of his ear and heard a crunch as it was stepped on. "Come tie him up. And gag him. I don't want to hear him." A chuckle. "And make sure he's tied nice and tight. He used to be JTF2, he'll get out of something easy. Use handcuffs if you need to." Sam was still winded when he felt his arms pulled back behind him as they were cuffed and then his hands were taped.

"Leave him out of this, Stephan. I'll do as you ask, just leave him alone." Spike begged. Sam lookedover at him and they locked eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam." Spike watched helplessly while Sam's ankles were tied and he was gagged.

"Don't think so. Untie Scarlatti and destroy those computers." Stephan ordered. He motioned for Sam to be picked up. Sam was held between two men and Stephan held a gun to his head. "Resist, Spike, and I'll shoot him." Spike nodded as he was unchained. He was stood up as he was tied up again and looked at Sam. Stephan made a call from his phone as Spike was gagged. "Hello, Parker. Don't worry about who I am or try to negotiate me. Just listen… Good. Now, we're going to leave here and you're going to let us. If not, I'll just shoot Sam Braddock and take the lovely Jules Callaghan. Understood?... Great. Now, don't try

to follow us either." Stephan hung up. Spike tried to fight as he was dragged out the room. The other men started destroying the computers as Sam was dragged out the room as well.

He tried to fight but was still a bit winded. He was thrown into a van and landed on something soft. He heard a grunt and realized he landed on Spike. Sam rolled off and looked at Spike. Spike had an apologetic look in his eyes. Sam shook his head. He didn't want Spike to apologize for something he had nothing to do with. Six men got into the van with them. Two of them held syringes and Sam tried to back away as three men came towards him. Spike did the same but didn't get far before the syringe was injected in his right arm. Spike immediately felt the drug taking effect and could only watch what was going on with Sam for a minute before he passed out. Sam struggled as two men grabbed his arms. One man went to grab his legs as the van drove off. Sam kicked and the man fell against the side of the van and lied there, knocked

out. It took the other 4 men to hold Sam down when he finally got injected. Once it was in his system, Sam still continued to fight. He didn't notice the men all look at each other before a cloth with chloroform was put over his mouth and nose. Sam held his breath until they realized what he was doing. One man punched him in the stomach. Sam was forced to breathe in the chloroform and he fought to stay awake but soon lost

the battle and passed out. Finally.

**Huge thanks to my fiance and best friend for encouraging me to continue. And especially to my best friend for editing and checking this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6- Shocking Events

**Had a bit of writer's block. Didn't know how to continue this on. But. Here. We. GO!**

Sam slowly woke up to a loud slap. He opened his eyes and looked around before closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and tried to move his hands while taking note of his current status. He noticed that he was still in his vest and gear but his weapons and radio were gone.

"I hope you realize hurting me won't get me to work any faster." Sam heard Spike say. He could still feel the effects of the chloroform, head lolling a bit as he moved to look up at his best friend. Spike had a defiant look on his face as he stood, unbound, in front of their kidnapper. Spike saw the movement from the corner of his eye but before he could fully turn to look at him, he felt himself go flying backwards. He hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor, coughing. Stephan was breathing heavily as he watched Spike try to catch his breath and hold his stomach.

"You were always difficult, Michelangelo. But you also kept the fight fun. Now, I see Samuel has finally woken up from his nap. Tell me, Samuel-" Stephan started to ask.

"Sam." Sam said, groggily. He was still trying to come out of the fog in his head.

"What?" asked Stephan. Spike slowly stood up, using the wall for balance.

"My name is Sam. My father is the only one allowed to call me Samuel." Stated Sam, the fog lifting. Stephan gave him a quick glance before sending a kick to his stomach.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" yelled Stephan.

"HEY! You wanted me, not him! You leave him alone, Stephan!" Spike pleaded angrily. Stephan swung around to face him. Within two seconds, he had Spike against the wall and his hand wrapped around his throat. Spike clawed at the hand as he tried to breathe but it was futile.

"You dare tell ME what to do?! I could kill you right now if I wanted to but we still have work to do. Consider yourself lucky." He let go and Spike fell to the floor. The wounded man gasped for air, on all fours, and Stephan smirked. Sam tried to wiggle to Spike but felt something get yanked at his right ankle, which kept him from getting any farther. He looked down at the source and saw a chain, the end of it bolted into the ground.

"Oh, right. You're chained up, Braddock. Jay! Bring me the item. I have one more thing to add. You'll like this, Scarlatti. You two- hold him. I don't want him trying to help Braddock." Stephan motioned to two men. The two grabbed Spike and held him between them with his arms behind his back. Jay came forward holding a collar and four other men followed. Sam knew what the collar was and before he could try to struggle, he was held down and barely able to move at all. Spike watched helplessly as Sam tried to fight off the men holding him down. Stephan took the collar from Jay. Sam managed to break the hold and knocked one man out. Another immediately took his place and a third man held Sam by his legs. Stephan smiled as he unbuckled the collar and stepped up to his target. He managed to get it around Sam's neck, despite the latter's struggles, and buckled it tight. There was a small lock on the collar, not allowing anyone but the keyholder to remove it. Once Stephan was done, he stepped back and Spike felt his stomach drop. "Do you know what this is, Michelangelo?" Stephan asked. Spike shook his head. Stephan was handed a remote. He pressed it and Sam yelped and grabbed the collar around his neck.

"SAM!" Spike shouted. His throat was sore from all the yelling and useless pleading.

"It's a shock collar. Every time you resist..." Stephan hit the button again and Sam clenched his teeth against the pain.

"Alright! Alright! Get me in front of the computer and I'll continue what I started." Spike said. Sam shot him a look and Spike gave a small smile. Stephan nodded and a laptop was brought in. Spike was let go and given the laptop. He looked at Sam as he sat down against the wall and booted the laptop up.

"Oh and, Scarlatti, don't try to contact your team like last time. Or Samuel will pay the

consequences." Stephan said, waving the remote around to mock him. Sam glared up at him and they locked glances before Sam yelped unexpectedly from the shock he got.

"Stephan! I agreed to do this, just stop hurting him!" Spike demanded. Stephan snarled, but complied, and left the room. Sam sat down and Spike moved closer to him. Spike set the laptop down and inspected the collar around Sam's neck. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's all my fault that you're here. And we can't even get this off you." He let go of the collar and picked the laptop back up, putting it in his lap.

"Shut up, Spike." Sam said, surprising Spike. "This isn't your fault. He decided to mess with our team. We both know you don't mess with Team One. Plus, I fell through the roof. It was weak and under all my weight it gave way. Unless you're the reason it was weak, you're fine. I'm just glad it was me and not

Jules."

"So am I. There's no telling what he'd have done to her." Spike said, as he worked.

"Exactly. But also because I know I can handle a lot of pain. Granted, I'm expecting it. Unexpected pain like this collar… a little harder to control my reaction." Sam chuckled, a bit nervously. "What exactly is he having you do?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Spike stopped typing for a second and looked at his best friend. Then, he went back to typing.

"Hack into the SRU evidence logs." He finally said. "Wants certain cases changed, like this one where an innocent officer has to now be known as guilty." Sam's eyes went wide. "Sam, I-I have to. I can'thave him hurt you anymore."

"Spike, don't do this. He can do whatever he wants to me, just don't do this." Sam begged. Spike shook his head and continued typing. Sam figured that was the end of the discussion. "How do you know this creep anyway?" He had to ask. Spike smirked as he typed and maneuvered the cursor around on the screen.

"Stole his girl in high school. Stephan has hated me ever since." He looked at the SRU log he had gotten into and sat there, not moving. Sam looked at the screen and then put a hand on Spike's shoulder, letting him know he was there to help him focus. Spike started with making the officer on the specific case look guilty. He brought up the case and looked through, looking for the officer's name. Once he found the name, he gave a small gasp as

he stared at the name. "S-Sam." Sam looked at him and Spike showed him the name. The name read Constable Samuel Braddock.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUN! A cliffhanger haha. Thank you to my amazing best friend for her editing skills. **


	7. Chapter 7- The Rescue

Sam stared at Spike. He was in shock that he was trying to be made guilty. Sam suddenly yelped when his collar went off.

"Sam!" Spike shouted. The laptop fell to the floor as Spike leapt towards his friend. Sam was breathing heavily as the door opened. Stephan walked in laughing at the two. "Why did you do that?!" Spike growled, standing up.

"Because I can! _I'M_ the one in control here, Scarlatti, not you!" Stephan said. "Plus, he deserved it after what he's done!" Spike looked down at Sam, who nodded that he was ok.

"What did he do that would warrant this whole mess happening?" Spike asked, evenly. He didn't want to have Sam shocked again.

"HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND IN COLD BLOOD!" Shouted Stephan. He pressed the button again, but for longer this time. He wanted to hear Sam cry out in pain. To suffer and feel what he felt for all those years. Sam grabbed desperately at the collar and steeled himself against the few seconds of pain. Sam writhed around on the floor, biting his lip so hard that it drew blood. He didn't want to cry out, he wouldn't let this guy win. He suddenly heard a yell through the pain. The pain had suddenly stopped and when he got his breath back, he realized the yell was from Spike. His friend was being restrained by two men. He was struggling and trying to get to Sam. Stephan grinned as he walked over to Sam. Sam just laid there, trying to even out his breathing when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked up and saw Stephan with his foot on his chest and an evil grin on his face. "Remember this, Constable Braddock. It's the last thing you'll ever hear." He pressed harder onto Sam's chest, which earned a small

cry. "My name is Stephan. You killed my best friend, prepare to die." The door to the room crashed inward with a canister flying in. It exploded and smoke immediately began to fill the room.

"SRU! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Came Ed's yell. There was the sound of footsteps and more yelling. When the smoke cleared, Spike was in the hands of Stephan with a gun to his head and Sam was on the

floor, once more clutching his neck from the shock collar. With their friends still at the hands of those goons, the rest of Team One could do nothing but watch helplessly.

"Hello, Team One." Stephan said, releasing the button. Sam breathed heavily again.

"Stephan, just put the gun down. We can talk this through." Greg tried to negotiate with him. He assessed his two team members. Spike had a bruise on his cheek but no other visible injuries. Sam was hard to hell because he was lying on the ground.

"No, no we can't. Samuel Braddock is guilty of murder and he got away with it! He murdered my best friend on a call and you guys didn't arrest him." Stephan said. Spike shifted slightly and regretted it, because not even a second later, Stephan twisted his arm behind his back and quickly shoved it upward. Spike tried to prevent it to no avail. There was a loud popping noise and Spike bit his lip to hold back the groan of pain as he shoulder was dislocated.

"Stand up, Braddock." Sam slowly made his way to his feet. There was a tense silence through the team as they saw what was around Sam's neck. Spike decided that this was enough and stepped on Stephan's instep. Stephan yelled out in pain and Spike spun out of his grip and sent a punch to his stomach with his good arm. Stephan doubled over and dropped the remote for the collar as Ed and Wordy came over and disarmed him, but not before he sent one last shock to Sam that sent him to his knees. Spike slammed a foot on the remote, crushing it under his boot. Sam looked at him with a grateful expression. Greg and Jules rushed over to their fellow team members. Greg stood with Spike while Jules knelt by Sam.

"Boss, help me relocate my shoulder?" Spike asked. Greg nodded and Spike braced for the pain as his shoulder was put back into place. He knelt by Sam as well and pulled out a lock picking kit. Biting back the pain radiating in his shoulder, he worked to unlock the padlock keeping the collar around Sam's neck. "I'll get you out of this, Samtastic. Don't worry."

"I don't doubt you, Spike." Sam said. Wordy was standing with Stephan and keeping watch over Ed as he restrained the other men. Spike had just gotten the pick in when both he and Sam yelped in pain and, in Spike's case, shock. Stephan was just laughing as Sam writhed in pain on the floor. Wordy looked at Stephan's hands and saw the remote. He quickly grabbed it and threw it on the ground, shattering it. Spike quickly went back to work and got the lock off along with the collar. Wordy took Stephan out and Ed led the

other two men out behind them. The three took one look at Sam's neck and the red marks there and gasped. Spike growled and got up. He ran out of the room as Jules helped Sam up.

"Spike! Spike!" Greg yelled, running after his bomb tech. Spike didn't listen. He was intent on getting to Stephan. When he got to them, he shoved a cuffed Stephan against an SUV and had a hand on his throat, holding him against it. Wordy and Ed tried to pry him off but with one look from Spike they backed off, never seeing this murderous look in his eyes before. "Spike! Let him go. Sam's going to be fine. Stephan will go to jail and be prosecuted." Greg tried to reason. Spike seemed to not hear him. "MICHELANGELO SCARLATTI!" That got Spike to finally look at him. "Let him go." Spike just growled and turned his attention back to Stephan. He felt a hand on the arm holding Stephan against the SUV and he looked at the source.

"Spike. Let him go. I'm fine. It's just minor injuries. I'll be ok and so will you, but you need to let him go, Spike." Sam said, softly. Spike nodded at him and released his hold on Stephan, who fell to the ground on his knees, coughing. Sam led Spike away and over to the paramedics. They checked over the two and cleared them with instructions to Spike to keep on light work for a week and Sam to keep the marks on his neck clean and to be on light work as well after his fall through the roof. Sam patted Spike's back. Suddenly, he was wrapped in a hug from Spike.

"I'm sorry, Sam. This shouldn't have happened. If I didn't-" Spike was starting to say.

"If you didn't alert us, we would have never found you. You did good, Spike." Sam said. He pulled away from Spike and smiled at him, as he ruffled Spike's hair causing the bomb tech to smile back. Smack! "Ow! ED! What was that for?!" Sam held a hand to the back of his head.

"You gave us a bad scare when you fell through that roof. It sounded like you died on impact." Ed said. Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Now I know it wasn't your fault, but you need to be more careful. If this keeps up, we might have to put a dog collar on you." Sam shuddered and then gave him a look and Ed took off with him in pursuit, the rest of the team laughing.

**Well, that's the end of the story folks. I have two other stories (What the Hell?! and The General's Son) if you'd like to check them out. **


End file.
